Chilada
|FirstApp=Fanga: "Tale of Two Coolers Saga" |Race=Demon Realm race 1/2 Ginyu's Race-1/2 Brench-seijin Mutant Hybrid (temporarily) |Gender=Female |Date of birth = 10 Million Before Age |Date of death = June 11th, Age 855 (death erased) June 11th, Age 855 (revived) Age 950 |State=Deceased |Address= |Allegiance= Dark Empire (formerly) Time Patrol |Occupation= Princess of Demon Realm race (formerly) Songstress Prisoner |Affiliations= Rola (fan/love interest/comrade/student) Goku (comrade) Future Trunks (comrade) Pend (comrade) Bella (comrade/fusee) Hose (comrade) Cooler (comrade) Broly (comrade) Future Goten (comrade) Future Trunks (comrade) Future Gohan (comrade) Gohan (comrade) Vegeta (comrade) New Future Trunks (comrade) Keela (mentor) King Kai (mentor) Chronoa (superior) }} Chilada is the former Princess of the Demon Realm, and former member of the Dark Empire. She was exiled for unknown reasons, and fights against Chamel frequently. Overview Name Her name comes En'chilada' sauce, and thus keeps up the sauce pun themes for Demon Realm "Gods". Appearance Chilada has scarlet red skin, and deep pink eyes, and electric indigo coloured hair with a side ponytail. She wears an outfit similar to Delta's outfit here with black knee high. She stands roughly 5'2", and is average in her weight. While in the prisons of the Demon Realm; she wears a dark grey button shirt with a black undershirt, black pants, and torn loathers with her big toe exposed. She wears her hair in a pony tail and let's a single strand of hair hang down between her eyes. Personality Chilada is caring, free-spirited, and boisterous. She is stubborn, and as a mothering nature that makes her clash with those who give tough love. She is artistic, and exceedingly generous. She generates warmth and fairness that other seem to be attracted by. She is willing to fight for the weak, and has fine sense of justice. During her fight with Rola; she proves to be very analytical as she was able to analyse Rola's instinctual movements in his Ultra Instinct -Sign- form and was able to anticipate each of his movements. Biography Early Life At some unknown point she became a Princess for the Demon Realm, but was exiled for unknown reasons. After she left she became a songstress, and became one of the few Demons accepted by humans. Time Crusade She arrives to save Pend from Chamel, and manages to easily defeat him with a single kick. Rola becomes drawn to her, and was willing to stand-up for her when she meets with the Time Patrol. However, she worked with the Time Patrol and managed to defeat Cell-X. Demon Realm Assault Chilada is captured by the Dark Empire along with Rola and couple others. She is confided to the prison with rest of the survivors and becomes close to Rola during her stay their. However, after they escape thanks to the Dark Dragon Team and Rola - she works with him to battle against Demon Realm Kid Buu was able to overpower him with coordinated attacks while Rola was in his Super Darkness Demon, but were severely injured by his Dark Crash attack and Chilada passed out due to her injuries. Power Chilada was born with a rather high power level, and thus has the ability to overpower foes like Chamel, and even Black-Mask Vegeta even without being a Demon God. After Naraku augments the powers of everyone in Rola's cell; Chilada's power increases to Gravoom's power. Techniques *Ki Manipulation and Sensory *Flight - The ability to fly with or without ki *Heavy Finish - A Kick to the stomach. *Magic **Morning Glory Flash - Using her magic to create an energy blast from the pollen into the colours of each Morning Glory species, and her signature attack ***Morning Glory Cloud - A stronger variation of Morning Glory Flash ***Super Morning Glory Flash - A stronger variation of the technique used in her Dark Fusion form. ****Hyper Morning Glory Flash - Her strongest variant used in her Full Power Dark Fusion form. ****Z-Spirit Hyper Morning Glory Flash - As she was pouring her heart and as such King Yemma decided to let a few souls from the otherworld lend their energy and as a result; V, Cooler, Broly, and Chamel give their energy along with numerous spirits from Heaven. **Snapdragon Petal Storm - Using her magic she turns the pollen into Snapdragon Petals, and direct them with the blade of her wrist blade and tries to cut the opponent. **Solanaceae Slash - She transforms the pollen into the alkaloid of Solanaceae, and uses it to extend the length of the blade into the size a of skyscraper, and enhances the cutting power of the blade before vertically bisecting the target, and the poison completely destroys their body. **Aconite Rain - She transforms the pollen into energy needles with properties of Aconite and fires them at her target. **Pollen-port - Chilada can teleport herself using pollen and leaves a semi-solid clone made of pollen behind. ***Cloning ****Pollen-port Clone Tag-Team - First her clone delivers a left-hook to the back of the head before Chilada punches him in the gut before firing Aconite Rain at the chest followed up with the clone and Chilada heel dropping the opponent and finally finishes with consecutive kicks and punches from the two and kicking him to the round. **Healing Pollen - Using the pollen she creates with her wrist blade and is able to give them healing properties. **Override - Chilada is an inner ability that allows her to override a body that she is inhabiting with her own DNA, Chromosomes, and etc.; this ability returns to normal as if her body was never stolen in the first place. Even gaining powers from that used by the original of the body, for example; after Jeiyu switch bodies with her, she can use all his original abilities. ***Crusher Ball ****Crusher Cannon ****Super Crusher Ball ****Crusher Volcano ***Crasher Cannon ***Red Magma ***Milky Cannon ***Dynamite Pressure **Magic Sense - While in her Princess of the Demon Realm state; she is able to sense magic. **Temporal Reconstruction - Chilada uses her magic to reverse any damages to inanimate objects and can be used to trap victims, *Immunity to wounds inflicted by Anak Kab Amt - Since her weapon his bound to her soul; any wound the is inflicted by her wristblade is immediately reversed even she is inhabiting another body. *Spinning Heel Drop *Magic Barrier *Princess of the Demon Realm - Chilada first strikes her opponent in the head with a double axe handle before kick her opponent in the neck and proceeds double punch them in the gut before frontflip kicking them in the jaw before ending the rush attack with a shoulder charge. Weapons *Anak Kab Amt - Chilada's signature weapon Forms Pro form Chilada's Pro form is a result of Chilada's love whilst wearing of Light-Coloured Dark Potara Earring reprogrammed with light energy, and alters her appearances greatly. Her hair becomes longer like this, and her outfit also matches Delta's here. Her height grows to 5'10" along with her weight becoming 137 pounds. Her powers increases higher, and is able to defeat Future Gurter. While in the Dark Empire Saga; Chilada's Pro form has become slightly different as her prison suit morphs as her dark grey button shirt changes to a dark grey midriff with black gloves and black torn pants and red pointed flats. Demon God In this form; her outfit changes into a knee-long floral cap sleeve dress with jagged edges at the bottom and light pink nude heels. Gold rings around her biceps, a pearl necklace, light pink fingernails, and her knee-long hair. She gains red markings around her eyes, and her height shoots up to 6'8". While in the Dark Empire Saga; Chilada's Demon God form becomes slightly different as her new outfit morphs once again. She gains a dark blue spiked cape, a dark grey high collar bolero jacket, a black uwagi with waist area dark grey, a white belt with the letter C on it, black pants, and dark grey boots. She is also wears a black sports bra underneath. Jeiyu's Body Jeiyu manages to hijack her body during their battle rendering her unconscious due to her override ability trying to restore her normal body. She is capable of using all his abilities, and since she cannot be wounded by the Anak Kab Amt all wounds she gave to Jeiyu are healed. Princess of the Demon Realm Chilada's most powerful state and first used after Rola's confession. In this state; she gains magenta knee high flat gladiator sandals, magenta arm bands, her outfit morphs into a pure teal and magenta dress. She also gains a magenta and pure teal headband with hair becoming longer and more spread out along with white Raven-like wings. Full Power While using her full power; the pressure of her ki becomes incredibly intense and can even crush an entire city and change the sky to crimson red after briefly become blue. Her eyes also glow while gaining a white glow around her body and a slight increase to her muscles. However, Chronoa speculated as result of her not using the form for over 1000 years - it has proven to take its toll as the pressure of her ki; which resulted in it building up in her left forearm and destroyed it. However, she shot the speculation down by saying the form is never supposed to be used in its Full Power state as the pressure would causes such damage to the user. Demon Realm Princess Dark Fusion While in this form; her muscle increases while right wing becomes white while left wing becomes black as the right sandal becomes black and the left becomes white while her dress becomes longer and her wrist blade on her right covers her arm while nails grow and become pointed. = Full Power = In order to convince Rola; she powers up and unleashes her Full Power. Her eyes also glow while gaining a white glow around her body and a slight increase to her muscles. Fusions Bellada Bellada (ベラダ; Berada) is an EX-Fusion Bella and Chilada. Kills *Shun Haru - killed her with her Anak Kab Amt **Shun Shun - Died as a result of Shun Haru's death **Haru Haru - Died as a result of Shun Haru's death *Fused EX Zamasu - Forced to kill him using her Anak Kab Amt by Ultra Cooler **Future Zamasu - Died as a result of Fused EX Zamasu's death **EX Zamasu - Died as a result of Fused EX Zamasu's death ***Zamasu - Died as a result of Fused EX Zamasu's death ***Goku Black - Died as a result of Fused EX Zamasu's death Category:Staff Sergeant Jack Jackson Category:Demons Category:Princess Category:Female Characters